The Hostage
by funkymonkey1313
Summary: When Edward makes Jasper and Emmett mad, they take away the thing that is the most precious to him. Very short and pointless. Pure fluff
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am only saying this once. I obviously do not own twilight or all other affiliated characters. Otherwise I would not write on FAN Fiction.

Bella's POV

I woke up and rolled over, expecting to see my angel laying there beside me. I was surprised when he wasn't there. Instead, there was a note on my pillow. I marvelled at his perfect handwriting for a moment and then read the letter.

Dearest Bella,

I have gone to go hunt, and I will be back tomorrow. Be Safe.

Edward

I sighed and got up to make myself some breakfast. Just as I walked into the kitchen the phone rang. I considered letting it just ring, but decided it could be Edward.

"_Bella?"_

"_Oh, Hi Alice."_

It was typical that Alice would go so far as to call the exact second she knew I would get downstairs.

"_How is your morning going?"_

"_Fine, I guess"_

"_Hey, do you want to come and have a sleepover at my house tonight, seeing how Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are gone?"_

"_Ummm... sure, I guess so,"_

"_Great, I'll pick you up in an hour!" _

I heard the phone click and I sighed and sulked to my room.

Knowing Alice, she probably had some crazy makeover planned or something like that. I was relieved that Emmett and Jasper wouldn't be there. Since Edward had smashed Emmett's Jeep and Alice's Porsche as payback them teasing me, they had been giving me these really terrifying looks. Alice wasn't really mad about her car because Jasper promised to get her another one, but Jasper was mad that Edward had momentarily made Alice upset. I tried to explain that I had no part in it but they didn't seem to be fully persuaded.

I called Charlie and asked about sleeping over at the Cullen's. He said yes as soon as I mentioned Alice invited me. Charlie loved Alice and thought she was a great kid (I almost laughed when he said that).

Alice came and picked me up with Rosalie in her M3. They both kept looking at me funny and smirking. They were probably imaging what kinds of torture they could inflict on me through makeup and clothes.

We pulled up to the Cullen's mansion, and I was surprised to see Carlisle's Mercedes gone. He didn't work at the hospital today and Alice said it was only Emmett, Jasper and Edward hunting. I shrugged it off. It was probably nothing. An emergency call in or something.

I followed Alice and Rosalie in the house and jumped when the door slammed behind me.

I slowly turned to see Jasper and Emmett smiling the most terrifying smile I've ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the comments guys. You brightened up my day .

Bella's POV

_I slowly turned to see Jasper and Emmett smiling the most terrifying smiles I've ever seen. _

Everything then happened very fast. One second I was staring at Jasper and Emmett in shock, the next Emmett was behind me holding my mouth shut with his monster sized hand. I struggled against his steel arms while he laughed. Jasper walked up in front of me.

"Bella, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

I stared into his golden eyes for one long moment. They had no anger in them. I stopped struggling against Emmett, which was pointless anyway, except for tiring myself out. I was so confused, they both said they weren't mad at me about the whole car thing. They knew that was Edward's fault. I tried to think back to something I had done to them, I couldn't think of anything. They didn't seem like vengeance towards me was their motive but what else could it be. I was scared with what they could be planning. Would they try to somehow punish me for a crime I unknowingly commited? Jasper sensed my confusion and fear.

"Bella, this has nothing to do with you. You know me and Emmett would NEVER do anything to you. There is no reason to be worried."

A wave of calm washed over me before Jasper walked up and put his cold hand on my shoulder. I stared into his eyes once more and I couldn't help but trust him. He had the same look as a true brother would about his sister. I was then swept up into a sea of darkness and I felt myself go limp onto Emmett's arms.

I'm sorry it's short but I hope you like it. Next chapter will make up for this one's length or lack of. Please comment. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much u guys for the awesome reviews. They make my day. :D

Now Chapter 3

Edward's POV

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE ISN'T HERE! WHERE IS SHE?!" I glared at Alice while she sat there grinning. A moment ago she told me Bella wasn't here and now she just sat there, she was so lucky Carlisle was standing a foot behind me or... My train of thought was interrupted when my cell phone rang. I flipped it up a no longer than a millisecond after it rang.

"Hello"

"Oh. Hi Eddie. It's me and Jasper. We have someone here who wants to talk to you," I was so angry until I heard a quiet, soft voice.

"Edward?" If I was human, my heart would have stopped then and there. My Angel's voice sounded so scared. My tone immediately softened.

"Bella, are you alright?" I don't remember ever feeling so angry, sad, and scared at the same time. I wasn't scared for Bella's safety. I knew that my brother's would never go as far as to hurt Bella. No, I was terrified that she may be scared.

"Ya, I'm okay" her voice sounded a bit stronger this time.

"Bella, where are you?" I tried to whisper softly so Jasper and Emmett couldn't hear which I knew was impossible.

"Oh, we're in..." her voice was suddenly cut off and I then heard Emmett's voice on the phone.

"No-No Eddie, You have to find her and I hope you consider this the next time you walk anywhere near my car again."

I swear the next time I was anywhere close to Emmett's car I would smash it up so even Rosalie couldn't repair it.

"Emmett I swear..."

"Well I gotta go. Ta-Ta Eddie."

"EMMETT!!" the line then went dead and I slowly closed the phone and turned to Alice. She was practically having an attack laughing so hard. I wanted to smash her into the wall but that would only upset Esme and I didn't want Jasper to have another reason to hold Bella away from me. My voice was quiet but I had never been so angry before.

"Alice. Where is Bella?"

My eyes were now surely pitch black and Alice stopped giggling.

"I'm not going to tell you," she then stuck her tongue out and laughed. I swear I almost killed Alice then and there. I took a deep breath and turned to Carlisle.

"What should we do?"

**I wanted to squeeze 1 more update before I sleep over at my cousin's tomorrow. How is my writing as Edward? Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for my delay in updating. I surprisingly got taken camping. : )

BTW- Some characters in this story may be ooc

Bella's POV

I woke up in a warm, soft bed. I took a second and then slowly got up and looked around. The room was obviously a hotel or something. No other room could have such bland brown walls and matching bed spread and curtains. I had no memory of how I had gotten to this room. The last thing I remember was getting on a plane in Port Angeles and falling asleep during the flight (I'm guessing Jasper had something to do with that). I groggily woke up and slowly walked into the connecting room. Jasper was sitting on the couch, reading some book while Emmett was playing some kind of video game on the hotel's small TV screen. They both heard me get up and turned there heads towards me when I walked in the door.

"Have a nice sleep Bella?" Emmett joked, while turning the game off and going to sit on a chair by the window.

"Lovely. Where are we?" I remember getting on the plane, but remembered nothing about reading or hearing our destination.

"Edmonton Alberta Canada" Jasper replied absentmindedly. "There's a two week long overcast forecast, according to Alice so it will be perfect for us."

"Oh, Bella. We need you to do something for us." Emmett said as he walked towards the next room.

"What?" I asked nervously. God knows what Emmett could be planning.

"Oh, it's nothing. We're just going to call Eddie and you have to pretend to be all scared. You know, to make it more convincing, get his nerves up." Emmett had now reappeared with a cell phone. He dialled a number and started talking.

Even though I was across the room I could hear Edward on Emmett's phone.

"Hello"

"Oh. Hi Eddie. It's me and Jasper. We have someone here who wants to talk to you," Emmett walked over to me at vampire speed and handed me the phone. Nervously, I answered it.

"Edward?"

"Bella, are you alright?" His voice was so soft I could almost not hear him.

"Ya, I'm okay"

"Bella, where are you?"

I felt like an idiot for not telling him before. I just had to say 1 word and he would be here.

"Oh, we're in..." The phone was quickly taken out of my hands by Emmett.

"No-No Eddie, You have to find her and I hope you consider this the next time you walk anywhere near my car again."

I could hear the anger and venom in Edward's voice as he responded.

"Emmett I swear..."

Emmett did not at all seem afraid of Edward's little threat. If it were me... I would have crapped my pants.

"Well I gotta go. Ta-Ta Eddie."

"EMMETT!!" Edward yelled so loud that I could have heard it from the hall.

Emmett just grinned and snapped the little phone closed and turned it off.

I sighed and walked over to sit beside Jasper on the couch. I audibly sighed before asking the one question that was on my mind.

"Why did you guys do this?"

Jasper and Emmett seemed surprised by my question.

"Well... Edward made us mad so we took the thing he loved the most." Emmett answered it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I get why you did it Emmett but why did you help Jasper? Edward didn't do anything to make you mad."

Jasper almost laughed.

"Bella, I highly doubt you have seen anything in your entire life that is scarier than Alice when she's mad. She's on an emotional rampage. I would do anything to calm her down."

That made sense, I suppose.

"So... What now?"

"We'll probably just lay low until Edward gets close then we'll relocate. Maybe scare him a bit." Jasper responded coolly.

"Don't worry Bella. This'll all be over before you know it." Emmett smiled.

"I took a deep breath and walked over to the room's kitchenette. There was a fully stocked pantry and fridge so I made myself some cereal. I hadn't realised how hungry I was and I finished it all.

"Where does Charlie think I am?" I asked as I cleaned up my bowl in the sink.

"Alice told him you would be out on a shopping trip with her for 2 weeks." Jasper responded.

"Oh" I responded dumbly.

We all sat there for a little while until Emmett's eyes lit up.

"Let's go to Galaxy land!!"

I groaned. I had a feeling I would have no part in this decision.

**Well... How was it? In case you ppl don't know Galaxy land is the world's largest indoor amusement park located in the west Edmonton mall.**


	5. Chapter 5

You people all have the right to kill me. I am SO SO sorry I haven't updated. I have been soooooo busy. Well I'll try to end this for you good people. I'm really sick of this story so I'm ending it here.

Bella's POV-

I was absolutely shocked at how huge West Ed was. There were so many things and places to go in it. We drove up to the mall and managed to get a perfect parking spot. I sadly followed Emmett and Jasper into the mall, careful not to trip on the ice. Jasper ran ahead to buy us tickets.

"Bella, aren't you excited? This is going to be so much fun!" Emmett was practically jumping up and down as he said this.

By the time we got to the park Jasper had already bought the tickets. I put on the little paper wristband and looked at Jasper and Emmett.

"What ride do you want to go on first Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not a huge rides person, per say." I sighed.

"Well you have to go on something!" replied Emmett. "I know, let's go on that spinning rollercoaster."

I looked around and saw what Emmett was talking about. The Galaxy Orbiter. I was about to object when I found myself being tugged along by Jasper and Emmett. I immediately got very nervous but Jasper sent waves of calm.

Strangely there were no lines in the park. Only a couple of people were there. I realized that the park had probably just opened.

We got to the front of the line and Emmett picked me up and plopped me in the seat facing forwards, while he and Jasper sat across from me. I could feel my heart rate accelerate as the safety bar lowered and the ride started. The ride slowly went up and then the ride started.

I was terrified, Emmett was laughing like he was a little kid and Jasper looked bored. I started to get dizzy from the spinning and fought the urge to be sick. The ride slowed and stopped and Emmett helped me out.

"Wasn't that fun!" Emmett laughed. "Now let's go on the big rollercoaster!"

"I am going to pass on that offer," I said, "I'll go to that 3D show and you guys go on it. I'll wait for you at the exit."

Emmett first looked disappointed but then realized how sick I looked.

"Fine. Meet us when you get out."

Both the boys left for the entrance and I walked towards the theatre. There was almost no one in line and I got in quickly. I found a pair of those stupid glasses and sat down, without looking and put them on. I felt something cold touch my hand.

_Was going to end there but I'll make up for not updating!!!_

I looked beside me and there was Edward. He was probably the only person in that theatre that looked good in those 3D glasses. I unbuckled my seatbelt and we walked out slowly. As soon as we were outside we ran to his Volvo and started driving south.

**3 days later**

I slowly woke up and felt iron arms around my waste. I opened my eyes and his face was just inches from my own.

"Morning sleepy head," his velvet voice said softly.

"Mornin'," I sleepily replied.

"Jasper and Emmett got home,"

"How mad were they?" I remembered we had left them there.

"Not very. I called them when you were sleeping in the car but they were worried for a couple of hours." He replied gently.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"We made Alice an offer she couldn't refuse. A new Porsche and a new wardrobe."

I sighed. Alice was easy to win over.

" I love you" I sighed.

"I love you too Bella, more than mere words can describe."

And with that I snuggled into his shoulder and was whole again.

I hoped you guys liked it. I just had to finish it. BTW I am switching profiles to .net/u/1756154/devyn131 so check it out!!!!!


End file.
